


Waiting for the right one to come.

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian was growing old. He was under the impression that all he had to do is to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the right one to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html#comments   
> 'any players from the german nt; the trope where you have the name of your soulmate written on your wrist in the handwriting of your soulmate!' I happened to come across this. And it's my first drabble. Schweinski for the win! =D

 

Bastian wasn’t overly fond of myths.

 When he was a young boy, his mother used to tell him that people something connects people. His mother would tell him stories of people meeting their soul mates. Bastian had always loved the Easterner's red string of fate. At least, that was invisible. They were both destined to meet regardless of the circumstances. It fascinated Bastian to no end, asking himself 'Is that even possible?' and then formulating theories that even to his young mind sounded ridiculous. Their version of soul mate though, doesn't sound as comforting as the red string of fate. Unlike the invisible red string of fate for the Chinese, theirs is visible. Bastian is not comfortable with the idea that once he meets his soul mate, his soul mate's name would appear on his wrist. Bastian once protested to his mother about it. She laughed at his protests and played with his hair in return, much to Bastian's chagrin.

 

Because of that, Bastian tried his best to cover his wrist to his mother. His nameless wrist was his Kryptonite, so why bother flaunting it?

 

So days turned to years, Bastian was still bothered about the soul mate myth. He's dated a lot of people who appeared interesting enough. He'd usually hang out with them for a month--a year if they're lucky, and loathe as he was to admit it, he waited for their names on his wrist. Alas, none of the people proved worthy enough for Fate, or whatever god who handles 'love' to be his soul mate.

 

So he waited, and waited.

 

Season changed, spring transitioned to summer, summer to fall, and fall to winter.

 

 

Bastian was afraid to admit it to himself that he only have a few years left for people to consider him a bachelor. And his mother, bless her, had been reminding him 'I am not getting any younger Bastian, do you have any plans on getting married.' and all that commitment/relationship thing whatever. Bastian looked at himself in the mirror. He isn't exactly the handsome type. He is masculine enough yes. He's fit. He'd lost count on how many times people claim that he had the perfect body figure. He also have a prominent jawline that every model are jealous of, at least that's what a lifestyle magazine wrote about him. He's smart, and he could hold an intellectual conversation alright. And yet his reflection stared back at him, he noticed his the faint dust of silver on his hair. The faint dark circles on his eyes as a result of the everyday stress, and the beginnings of wrinkles.

 

And just like that Bastian sighed. He knew Sarah was the one. They've been going steady for the past eight years. Everything seemed alright for the two of them. Hell, Everything was alright between the two of them.

 

 It's just that the stupid myth had been bugging him. Sarah's name never appeared on his wrist.

 

He waited.

That's what he did. His mother told him to wait and the right one will come, so he did.

Sarah wasn't the right one.

He knew it would happen soon. While there was an uneasy feeling on his stomach when she told him earlier about their relationship, Bastian was happy.

He wasn't happy because their relationship was over. He had loved Sarah. He was happy because, Sarah had found her soul mate, and Bastian is not going to blame her.

She left him at the restaurant with a kiss on his cheek and a soft 'I've loved you Bastian, I did.' and with that she left.

 

Bastian later found himself at the nearest pub. He was nursing his eighth glass of beer. His trip to the men's room earlier did not help. Age was beginning to catch up on him. The visible signs began to show and he was still alone.

 

Bastian had been playing with the silver ring that he was about to give Sarah before she left him for a while.

 

'Rough night?' A deep voice cut through his wandering thoughts. Bastian turned to his left, only to find a grinning man next to him. Bastian noted the stranger's blue eyes. Bastian also noticed the small scar that was most likely a result of a shaving accident. He also took note of the stranger's shit eating grin. He tried to look annoyed but he failed to do so. Instead, Bastian smirked.

 

'I think I had a rough night.' Bastian answered. He pocketed the silver ring and ignored the warm feeling that began spreading on his chest. Bastian blamed the alcohol.

 

'Care telling me the story?' the stranger asked. The stranger leaned on the bar. He called for the bartender and ordered a mug of beer for himself too. After the stranger took a gulp of his beer, Bastian giggled at the pained expression on the stranger's face.

 

'Why should I share my story,' Bastian asked, air-quoting to get his point across. 'to a stranger like you?' Bastian added. The stranger smiled at him. He lifted his beer, drank a bit, lifted his chin a bit and chewed his lip for a moment to consider the question.

Bastian found himself drawn to the stranger's lips. He wondered how the stranger's lips felt like against his own. Cursing himself at his absurd body reaction, he looked back to the stranger.

'Right.' the stranger huffed. 'My manners. Sorry, I forgot.' the stranger said. He tugged on his sleeve, and Bastian wondered if it was of the stranger's nervous habit.

 

He wasn't a psychologist so why should he bother?

'I'm Lukas Podolski.' the stranger, rather, Lukas said.

'That doesn't sound German to me, you're Polish, yeah?' Bastian asked before he could stop himself. Bastian felt like hitting himself in the counter. He begged for the gods to swallow him whole, he didn't mind. Lukas laughed. And god, Bastian took back his 'swallow me now' wish and felt his lips tug upward to a smile.

'I am Polish, yeah. Though, I've been here in Germany for a while already...'

 

\--

Bastian groaned. The morning sunlight was spilling on the window. His head was beginning to throb. He swore he could smell alcohol on his breath. Bastian stopped, when he realized the arm that was on draped on his waist.

'Shit.' Bastian muttered. Bastian shook his head, immediately regretting it when stabs of pain reminded him of his hungover.

'Basti, stop. Let me sleep' A deep voice  whined. The arm tightened its hold on his waist. Bastian wanted to scream, he really felt  like screaming.

Bastian prepared himself. He counted to three before turning around. He found himself staring at a sleepy stranger.

'Basti?' the stranger asked. Bastian felt chill running down his spine. He had no idea that his body can get hypersensitive in the mornings.

'Um. Hi?' Bastian answered. He noticed the lack of clothing between them. And was aware how close their bodies were to each other.

'Did, uh, did I just...um, I don't remember everything. All I could remember was the pleasant conversation. And-' Bastian mumbled.

'We kissed.' the stranger supplied.

'We did?' Bastian asked.

The stranger laughed at him. Bastian could feel heat rising on his cheeks, and he was sure that he's blushing.

'Yeah we kissed.' the stranger said. The stranger had a soft smile on his face. Bastian could not believe that he kissed the beautiful stranger before him.

'And we had sex.' The stranger added, winking at him. Bastian groaned. He ignored the stranger laughing at him. He was about to bury his face on his arm, when something caught his attention. He shifted so that his back faced the stranger.

 

In the middle of his wrist, he found the name Lukas Podolski etched to it.

 

'What's the matter?' Lukas asked.

Bastian turned to face Lukas. Lukas looked concern. Bastian didn't like the concerned look Lukas was giving him. Bastian sighed when he realized that he only wanted to see Lukas smile.

 

Lukas is beautiful whenever he smiles.

 

'Don't laugh at me.' Bastian began, 'I grew up believing in this myth-'

Before Bastian could even finish, Lukas showed Bastian his wrist.

 

There it was, just like his, Bastian found Bastian Schweinsteiger  in the middle of the Pole's wrist.

 

Bastian could not help but smile.

'You're not playing games with me, are you?' Bastian asked.

'No. Why should I? Besides last night was definitely the best sex I've had in my entire existence.' Lukas answered. Lukas gave him a satisfied grin. Bastian noticed the soft light that played on the Pole's face. The sunlight made him look younger. And that steeled Bastian determination.

He leaned in for a kiss. He sighed when he felt the Pole close the distance between them.

 

It was soft, and probably, it wasn't as fierce or passionate as the one they did the night before. Bastian is not going to lie, he had always dreamed of kissing his true soul mate in the morning. Not only after sex, but every waking moment he is going to spend with Lukas. He committed the kiss to his memory. He wanted to remember the soft lips of Lukas against his own: the facial hair on Lukas’ face that tickles his face, and the feel of Lukas body against his own, like puzzles pieces fitting together.

 

But before their kiss could get even heated, Bastian pushed Lukas away from him. Lukas scowled at him, to which Bastian dismissed with a smirk.

 

'I'm going to tell my mother.' Bastian said. He was about reach for the bedside drawer when Lukas hand stopped him.

'No you won't, mother's boy.' Lukas grinned.

 

And just like that, Bastian allowed Lukas to worship his body like Lukas had claimed. He was also happy for the fact that he had finally found his true love.

 

All he had to do was to wait.

Waiting for the right one was definitely worth it.


End file.
